


Find My Luck In California

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Jack Kline, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Dragon shifters, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome, triad mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Jack, half-breed Dragon shifter and Alpha, moved to California after a bad break-up. Meeting his new neighbors, Sam and Dean Winchester, leads to the realization that California might not be that bad after all.





	Find My Luck In California

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvaxus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/gifts).



> crossposted to tumblr, @mrsimoshen.
> 
> Written for Sam Winchester Bingo for the square Neighbors on my Card.  
> Written for SPN Poly Bingo for the square Jack on my Card.  
> Written for SPN A/B/O Bingo for the square Double Penetration on my Card.  
> Written for SPN Rareship Bingo for the square Jack on my Card.
> 
> Also written for my dear Silvaxus, who came up with the first idea that spawned this.

If anyone had told Jack five years ago that he’d find everything he ever needed from life in a small apartment building in Palo Alto, California, he’d have laughed in their faces and suggested a visit with a good therapist.

He hadn’t wanted to move to California. He’d wanted to stay in DC, where he’d been born and lived all his life. But his mother told him it’d be good for him and Stanford had accepted him… and yes, he had wanted to put as much space as possible between himself and Drake, cheating asshole extraordinaire.

Jack had packed up his stuff and moved all the way west, and after a few weeks, he’d started to feel good with the choice he’d made, too. The apartment complex he’d found a place in was geared towards Dragon shifters, enabling him to shift without having to leave the house. (As a half-blood, Jack’s Dragon form is on the small side. He could possibly use a big, empty room in a normal-sized apartment for a shift if he kept his wings close to his back and hunkered down, but having more room is nice.) Jack went to classes and started to settle in.

And then, he’d met the Winchester Brothers.

Sam, the tall law student who looked as if he was a superhero at night and really was the sweetest person Jack had met in a while, and Dean, who apparently had made a name for himself as a vintage car restaurateur already and looked more like he was a model posing with aforementioned cars. With them inhabiting the apartment next to Jack’s, and Sam going to Stanford, too, they struck up a friendship. Something just clicked when they met in the hallway, and before he knew it, Jack was spending almost every free evening with the brothers.

It was easy to spend time with Sam, who immediately caught his eye but was unmistakably Alpha, and Jack had learnt that lesson with Drake. An Alpha would never settle with another Alpha, and a half-blood one at that, if he could have a willing Omega.

Dean caught his eye as well, but while Jack identified him as an Omega, he also noticed the looks the brothers shared, noticed how their concept of personal space didn’t seem to exist with each other. Sibling relationships weren’t exactly forbidden or even considered strange as long as a third was involved in any possible children to prevent inbreeding – but neither Sam nor Dean gave off the impression they were interested in children already. They were still young, after all, and had no need for a third. He didn’t even _know_ if they actually _were_ in a relationship or if it was just appearances – or if he was misreading the situation entirely.

But Jack could dream, and so dream he did, very happily so.

 

For the first couple of months living in California, Jack didn’t go out to fly. He simply didn’t have the time, between going to classes, doing homework, and settling into a new life and a friendship with Sam and Dean. But eventually, he grew anxious and noticed his temper became shorter, and finally he decided to pack a tent and a bag and head out of town and to a place no pack had claimed, where he could stretch his wings and not worry he’d insult any Alpha Dragon.

The Santa Cruz Mountains just beyond the city borders were unclaimed territory, so Jack headed there to set up a temporary camp. He found a spot where he could park his car and set up his tent, and then he took a deep breath and let the shift take over.

It was as exhilarating as always, the rush of strength, the deep ache as his body changed in ways scientists were still unable to explain. His wings unfurled from his back and stretched to their full length, and Jack shook himself hard to settle his new skin. It took just a few hard beats of his wings to lift him into the air, and Jack growled happily, turning his snout into the wind and breathing in deep. The air smelled warm and of plants and dirt and faintly of ocean, and Jack had been here long enough that the smells started to feel like home.

Jack flew for hours that night, until his wings ached and that nervous energy within him was all gone. He landed but didn’t feel like changing back into his human body yet. He was a Dragon, and confident that not much here was willing to attack even a half-breed one. Jack curled up on a soft bed of moss and grass, tucking his tail beneath his snout. Exhausted from all the flying, it didn’t take long until he was fast asleep.

 

Waking up was… interesting, to say the least.

Jack knew he had gone to sleep utterly alone, except for a few brave souls among the local wildlife, possibly.

He didn’t wake up alone.

The only thing that kept him from attempting to flee immediately (he’d learned long ago that with his relatively small size, flight was the better choice than fighting) were the familiar scents surrounding him. Leather and whiskey and books and ink, Sam and Dean. As he woke further and his first instinctive reaction got trumped by more rational thought, Jack relaxed again, opening his eyes to look around.

He could tell the brothers apart instantly. Dean was about his own size, his wingspan maybe a little smaller, but not by much. His scales were in shades of green with just a bit of blue scattered among them, and he was lying sprawled on his side, showing his vulnerably belly to Jack – and Sam, who Jack discovered when he turned his head to the other side.

Sam was larger than him and Dean, and even with his wings folded in, Jack could see they were massive. He was tucked against Jack just close enough he could feel the other’s warmth, but they weren’t touching yet. His snout was resting on his front paws, eyes half-open and glittering in the early morning light, and he was watching Jack intently. Bronze scales glimmered with each inhale, and Jack stared back, fascinated and unsure of how to react now. Dragon’s snouts weren’t meant to form words, so he made a soft, questioning noise.

Dean stirred on his other side and rolled onto his belly, then sidled closer and nudged Jack with his snout, whining softly. Jack turned his head to look at him and sniffed, and… oh. He _knew_ that scent.

Sam rumbled low and deep, raising his head from his paws and nudging Dean, who whined again and rolled onto his side once more. Jack’s gaze travelled the length of the other Dragon’s body, and something inside him stirred even before Dean’s form rippled and shifted back to human. Sam made another low sound and followed suit, and that gave Jack enough confidence to shift back, too. In human form, the scent of need and arousal was even easier to detect, and Jack shivered softly, looking from Dean to Sam with wide eyes. “What…”

“We want you,” Dean murmured, and his voice was rough and deep and send all kinds of shivers down Jack’s spine. Sam nodded. “Dean’s about to hit a heat, and well… two Alphas are better than one in his opinion.”

This was so close to one of Jack’s dreams that he was tempted to pinch himself for a second. “I’m a half-breed,” he muttered, and it was so damn difficult to keep holding Sam’s gaze as he admitted that. He expected the desire to flicker and die, for the brothers to turn away and find someone else… but they didn’t. Dean crawled closer instead, his usually bright eyes darkened by his arousal.

“We are half-breeds too,” Sam told Jack with a wry smile. “And I don’t give a single fuck about that. You’re attractive, you’re smart, you can fly… we want you.”

Sam did just call him smart, and Jack wasn’t about to prove him wrong, not when he was offered something he’d wanted so badly. “I’m here,” he murmured.

 

They didn’t pack up and drive back to their apartments. The tent Jack had brought was just big enough for them all to fit comfortably inside, and the brothers had brought more blankets and made a soft, warm nest inside. Stretched out in that nest, Dean blinked up at both Alphas with soft, needy eyes. The scent of his growing arousal was intense inside the tent, and both Sam and Jack groaned. “How do you…” Jack gestured a little, not sure what he really wanted to ask. Sam, bless him, understood regardless.

“Dean, up,” he murmured, lightly swatting his brother’s flank. “Do you want to hang off my knot or Jack’s first, little Omega?”

Dean whined softly, and if his scent hadn’t been a clear sign, this was. Jack had never seen Dean this eager to please before. Usually, there’d be a grin and a snarky comeback. But now Dean’s snark and sass and witty comebacks were all gone, drowned under a wave of need. It was… different, and Jack thought he might prefer the loud, mouthy Dean after all.

“Jack,” Dean finally breathed, eyeing the younger Alpha hungrily. Jack flushed a little, glancing at Sam, but the other Alpha just laughed and nodded.

“Just means I’m getting the pleasure of your hot little mouth first,” he told Dean. “Hands and knees, pretty. We’ll see about getting home and stretching you out on a table or something so you can just take it later.”

Both Dean and Jack groaned at that image. Jack took a deep breath and reached out to lay a hand on Dean’s back in a first, tentative touch. The Omega was hot to the touch, clearly well on his way into a heat, and once Jack touched him, the nervousness he’d felt before bled away. He was aware of Sam’s changeable eyes watching him, but instead of making him more nervous, it was a turn-on now. His Dragon knew Sam would be the Alpha of their little pack if it came to that, and it wanted to show off for him.

Dean gasped softly when Jack shuffled closer and pushed his knees further apart with his own, used both hands on his hips to tug his ass up at a better angle. His scent grew even more intense, and Jack allowed the low growl to build in his chest as he ran his fingers inwards to cup and part Dean’s cheeks. The Omega whined as he was exposed, and both Alphas gave a soft little growl at the sight of the glistening hole, already soft and relaxed and ready to be taken.

“How long did you wait?” Jack murmured, watching the muscle twitch and clench around nothing as Dean made soft little pleading sounds. Sam moved closer until he was pressed up against Jack from behind, a long line of heat and strength that had his Dragon relax and stretch beneath his skin.

“We saw you fly, and I pulled over to watch you,” the taller Alpha murmured, his arms coming up to frame Jack as he reached out to trail a teasing fingertip around his brother’s hole. Dean whined louder. “Got a little lost in that… Dean’s a little further into his heat than we planned, but believe me, he was very happy about the idea of coming up here to find you when his heat announced itself.”

Jack nodded, watching as Sam pushed into his brother’s hole with two fingers. Dean moaned and rocked his hips back, and Sam chuckled softly, pulling his fingers free. Jack moaned as those slick-wet fingers were then wrapped around his hard cock, stroking slowly. “Yeah, he’s more than ready for you, Jack. Go on, fill him up.”

Sliding into Dean’s body for the first time was something Jack knew he’d never be able to describe. Warm, wet tightness around him, and Dean made a hungry little growling sound that just drew an answering growl from Jack. Dean turned his head to look at them over his shoulder, his eyes almost all pupil, and Jack groaned.

“He’s beautiful like this,” Sam murmured into Jack’s ear, stroking his hands up and down the younger Alpha’s flanks. “You can move, Jack. He’s fine.”

Jack complied, rocking his hips slowly. Dean gasped and moaned, rocking back into him a little, and then they found a rhythm, long slow movements that had Jack’s cock slide almost all the way out and then back in and pulled soft moans from them both.

“Perfect,” Sam breathed, and then his warmth vanished from Jack’s back. The other Alpha crawled up beside them until he could settle on his knees in front of Dean, and Sam proceeded to run his fingers into Dean’s hair and then grip it, pulling the Omega’s head up.

“Open your mouth for me,” and Sam’s voice was soft, gentle, but there was a steely command behind the words. Dean complied immediately, and Jack groaned as his hole clenched down around the Alpha fucking him. “Good little Omega,” Sam praised his brother, and Jack watched hungrily as Sam pushed his impressive cock into Dean’s open mouth.

The Omega caught between them moaned and shivered, and going by the wet, sucking sounds, he was enjoying himself as he sucked his Alpha’s cock. Jack watched as Sam started to rock his hips, hand still clutching Dean’s hair to hold him in place. Dean moaned and shuddered.

“Fuck him a little harder,” Sam told Jack, his voice a whole octave lower and oh _shit_ , did that do things to Jack. “Yes, Alpha,” he murmured, watching Sam’s eyes widen and his mouth pull into a smirk. Heat and arousal tingled down his spine and had him pick up his pace almost without thought, and Dean moaned hungrily around the cock in his mouth, allowing Jack’s thrusts to rock him deeper onto it. Sam moaned and fell into rhythm with Jack, rocking Dean between them. The Omega moaned, shivering in bliss as the way the two Alphas moved meant either his hole or his mouth was always full. Sam’s eyes flicked from Dean to Jack and back to Dean, always watching, and far too soon for Jack’s liking, he felt his knot thicken and start to swell. Dean whined and pushed back harder when he felt it, and Sam chuckled, then moaned when Dean sucked harder on his cock.

“Give him your knot, Jack,” the taller Alpha breathes, and his voice has become even rougher. Jack shivers. “He likes being that stretched on something.”

Dean mewled confirmation around Sam’s cock, pushing back again, and Jack used both hands on Dean’s hips to hold him still as he worked his growing knot into him in short, rocking motions. Dean whined and shivered beneath him, and then trembled when Jack’s knot slid into him. Jack moaned and continued the rocking, chasing his orgasm as his knot grew and stretched Dean wider.

Sam groaned and pulled back enough so his knot wouldn’t get caught behind Dean’s teeth, his gaze now intent on Jack. “Close,” he breathed.

“Yeah,” Jack agreed, his fingers digging harder into Dean’s hips. He could feel his claws prick at his fingers and bared his teeth, trying to push them back so he didn’t injure the Omega caught between them.

Sam picked up the pace, properly fucking Dean’s mouth now, and Jack watched hungrily and tried to match the other Alpha’s pace. It didn’t take long until the burning pressure at the base of his spine exploded into the rest of his body, and he was dimly aware that his claws _were_ digging into Dean’s hips now, but he couldn’t help it as he twitched and moaned and filled the hole that was clenching so eagerly around his cock.

When he was able to open his eyes again, he and Dean were curled onto their sides in the nest, still tied together by his knot in Dean’s hole. The Omega was purring contentedly, and Sam was sitting on the other side, running affectionate fingers through Dean’s hair. He, too, wore that satisfied Alpha look, and Jack smiled and nestled back against Dean, who purred a little harder.

 

Yes, if anyone had told Jack five years ago that he’d find all he ever needed from life in Palo Alto, California, he’d have laughed in their faces. But today, four years after that day in the Santa Cruz Mountains, he knows better.

Jack stretches lazily in the huge nest they built in their shared apartment and hisses as his sore body informs him of its complaints. Having two Dragon shifter mates is a little exhausting and a little exhilarating most days, but Jack would not want to change it for anything.

Turns out California really was good for him.


End file.
